


What do the evil hermits do

by Ratho



Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil hermitcraft, Evilminsona, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Grumbo, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hermitcraft shipping, Hermitcraft story, Hurt/Comfort, Knight, M/M, Multi, Murder, Nonbinary, Nonbinary Character, Other, Robot, evil hermits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratho/pseuds/Ratho
Summary: Evil Xisuma finds themself in Hermitcraft season 7 and things seem to be getting rather hectic.Grian seems to be EX's only chance of survival.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, best friends - Relationship, enemies to friends - Relationship, siblings - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! This story is going to have the Evil hermits, some of the cam accounts and some others! So this is pretty important so it would be best if you read this so you aren't confused with the rest of the story! 

Starting with the Evil hermits, these are ones that shown up and has caused issues.

Evil Xisuma or well will be calling Xavi. Xavi is the twin of Xisuma. Xavi Void has powers to access to the code and can cause real issues for everyone as they can use lighting and can even get "God" Items if they so wish. Xavi uses He/Them/They pronouns. Xavi may be rude at time's but once you get to know them they are just a miss under stood sweetheart.

Next is Hels knight

Hels knight back story is going to be changed just a bit. Hels is Wels younger brother and well Wels got the attention and Hels hardly got any due to Wels was seen as the golden boy. Hels has a constant resistance to fire damage and is unable to die from fire or Lava. Hels goes by He/Him. Hels closes off most of his emotions as is uncomfortable with sharing them with people, will only open up too a few people.

Next is going with Cam accounts! I am not doing all I am only doing the ones that sounds interesting for the story.

TrueSymmetry or True. She is the older sister of FalseSymmetry/False. True great at potion making and is able to do two handed combat, she is pretty powerful and hard to defeat. True goes by She/Her. She is surprisingly rather motherly even if she is a powerful fighter. True doesn't like talking about herself.

Next Badtimeswithscar

Badtimeswithscar or Bad times or Bad. His exact origin's is unknown but is believed to be a sibling of Scar but neither has conformed nor denied this. Bad uses Vex magic and is pretty good in combat but has weak legs so he prefers to fight from afar. Bad uses He/Him. He is pretty SCARastic(Sorry), he doesn't talk much but when he does it's just a bunch of sass. 

Next is Renthebob this one is for fun!

Renthebob/Ren bob or Bob. He just vibes and does drugs sometimes.. He's just here to have some fun. OH yeah he is Rendog's cousin! goes by he/him

Okie other time! All of these are things just don't have another place!

Starting off with NPC GRIAN.

Npc Grian or Npg. Was built by Grian to make houses, something went wrong and only builds rustic houses. Is somewhat harmless, will bap you with a stick if upset. Npg uses all pronouns as they are truly a gremlin. Hates small spaces especially closets, will not build closets. he talks bit weirdly but that just makes you love her more. They refuse to keep the same pronouns for a minute.

Next Robot Grian

Robot Grian or R_Gri. Was built by Grian to do a minigame while Grian was sick. Builds just as well as Grian but is good at redstone and can repair himself and Npg if needed. Does get upset if you ruin their build and does seem to get pretty annoyed if someone upsets Npg. Acts like an older sibling to Npg even though Npg was made first.

Next Grimdog

Goes By Grim. Thought to only be Rendogs demise-sona but it turns out after Ren was truned back Grim was sent to spawn with no players being there Grim hid and went to season seven. Is able to turn any player into their demise skin/sona this power does not work on anyone who didn't get a demise look, it also doesn't work on Ren. Grim is a powerful fighter and is willing to team up with people if he gets something in return. Uses He/him. Isn't that talkative, but when he does it's jokes about death. Is a prankster but his pranks kill.

So that's all of them for now, I might add more if it feels fit for the story! Guess what guys! Guess it! 666words!


	2. The change is for the wosrt

Xavi woke up with a pretty nasty headache, the last thing they remember was being in the void after being banned from their actions in hermitcraft season 6. They rubbed their head as they sat up. 

Xavi looked around as the felt the overworld air hit their arms. It is much warmer than the void ever was, they felt something vibrating on their arm. They looked down and saw that their communicator is working again, they started to panic as they noticed what was happening and where they are.

EvilXisuma joined the game

Keralis: What!? How is he here?

Docm77: No clue. but I'm going to spawn to stop him from going far.

FalseSymmetry: I'll join you. Someone get X he should have banned him already but because he didn't X is most likely busy or AFK 

(Afk is different in this world. It's kinda like resting but usally it's done to pass time or the occasion of a Admin working on the code for their world.) 

StressMonster101: I'll go get X.

Iskall85:I'm going to spawn as well.

Xavi tried to stand up but their legs gave out from under them, Xavi collapsed onto the grass. It was not a fun fall as the world felt like it was spinning around them, it sucked and all they can do right now is grab a stick from the ground for their defense from any hermits.

Xavi hears the sound of someone landing behind them, they quickly scramble away and look to see who it is. It's Grian and he has a shocked look on his face but it quickly changes to one of worry.

"You look horrible.. Shit the others will kill you once they get here!" Grian quickly threw a pair of wings to Xavi.

Xavi fumbled a bit but got the wings on. " I don't think I'm able to fly.." their voice was very raspy and sounded like they just stopped screaming.

"Well you gotta try! I'll help you!" Grian reported and started helping Xavi up. 

"Why on earth are you help me?" They struggled to stand as Grian is pretty short and they are rather tall.

"Because Doc and False are surely going to kill you! Iskall might not but there is a chance that they would kill you as well..." Grian had a sorrowful expression.

Xavi nodded and did their best to get off the ground, they nearly faceplanted but they soon got in the air. Grian flew next to them and quickly lead the way to his base. The two stayed up really high so if anyone saw them they'd have a hard time telling who exactly they we're.

With Stress and Xisuma

Stress got to X's base and quickly looked and flew for the Admin. She rushed threw the towers but there was no sign of Xisuma. She lands on one of the many pathways.

StressMonster101: I cant find him! Anyone know where else he could be?

Docm77: No clue but Evil Xisuma isn't at spawn.

MumboJumbo: What!? What do you mean he isn't at spawn? 

Docm77: I MEAN HE ISN'T HERE MUMBO!

Keralis: Sweet face calm down. Bumbo was just asking a question, we will find EvilX sooner or later but right now we should find Shashwammy.

Docm77: Alright. Sorry Mumbo.

MumboJumbo: It's alright.

Stress looked away from her communicator to see a shield coming right at her face, she panicked and quickly ducked. Stress looked up to see who is her attacker is, she was beyond startled when she sees Helsknight.

StressMonster101:SOS!

Stress tried to fly away but her wings got slashed by a sword, she lets out a scream and fell to the ground. She tumbles and quickly scampers away from the knight.

Hels stabbed stress in the arm which caused the female hermit to let out a loud cry of pain. She stared up at Hels in fear as he raises his sword. Before Hels could do anything else he gets kicked away and falls back. Stress glances to her savoir, she realizes it's Xisuma without his helm but from her spot she can't see his face. 

Xisuma charges at Hels, his Netherite sword gleaming with it's many enchantments. Hels uses a his sword to block the attacks that Xisuma is doing.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Hermits!" Yelled Xisuma his voice filled with rage, the next few seconds was a blur for Stress. She was soon able to understand the scene in front of her again when Hels is flying away.

Xisuma turns back to Stress, his hair covering his face. "How badly are you hurt? " He goes to her, putting his sword away and taking out a potion of regeneration.

"M-My arm hurts alot.." She was close to tears and was a bit thankful that only Xisuma was here. The Admin nods and gently pours the potion on Stress's arm, it quickly heals up. "Thank you.."

"Of coruse.. I'll be right back, I need my helmet" Xisuma flew up to his base before stress could respond. 

Stress looked down at her communicator to see worried messages from her friends.

StressMonster101: I'm okay now guys, Xisuma showed up and helped.

Stress looked away from her communicator once she heard Xisuma land in front of her. She looks at admin who holds out his hand, she takes his hand and stands up.

"Did you get hurt anywhere else?" Xisuma asked while inspecting the short hermit.

Stress shakes her head "I don't believe so, I'll need a knew elytra thouGH!" She lets out a yelp when Xisuma picks a her up and flies to one of his many towers. She clings to the Admin in fear of falling.

Xisuma expertly landed in a tower and set Stress down. He goes to a ender chest and grabs a spare pair of wings. He heads back to her and hands her the wings. 

"Thanks Xisuma." She takes off the old pair and put on the new ones.

"Your welcome Stress. I noticed you came looking for me after Ex joined..." Xisuma's voice sounds a bit shaky.

"Yeah.. Um can't you ban him again?" Stress found it a bit hard to speak.

"Right now I don't think banning them would be a smart idea, plus I have to be able to see them." He explained. 

"Them? Aren't we just talking about Ex?" She tiled her head in curiosity. 

"We are.. I-.. Well.." Xisuma takes a deep breath. "Ex uses He/they pronouns.. Kinda like Iskall but y'know Iskall just uses they/them" Xisuma didn't mean to say so much but he respects his siblings pronouns and if sharing some small detail it's fine.

"Oh, I see.. Even if someone is considered evil we got to respect their pronouns" Stress and Xisuma had a small laugh.

"Well let's go to the town hall, I have a feeling this is something that will need to be talked with everyone about." Said Xisuma. Stress nodded and the both of them flew off to the town hall. Xisuma quickly takes out his communicator. 

XisumaVoid: Everyone to the town hall, this is serious and we need to talk.


	3. Broken screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian gets startled by someone's face mostly by the scars.

Xavi looked around the mansion the Grian calls home, they are on edge about this whole situation. All they could know is that this is some kind of trap then again Grian could have just left them at spawn and let the others kill them a hundred times over.

"So why did you bring me here?" Their throat hurt a lot and voice sounded pretty bad. They put a hand against their throat as if doing that would take the pain away.

"Because the others would have killed you! You could have gone through permadeath! I think that would be much worse than just being banned" Grain responded. He's rather nervous to be in the same room as Evil Xisuma, but he knows that the evil counter part of this worlds admin would have attacked him by now. 

"Thank you.. Can you give me some water? " Xavi keeps rubbing their throat as it felt like lava scorching them.

"O-oh yeah sure!" Grian quickly rushes off to get a glass water bottle, while fidgeting with his sweater sleeve. Xavi took notice of that.

Xavi takes a seat while waiting for Grian to come back. They glance down at their communicator to see messages of the Hermits freaking out about not knowing where they are but it also upset them to see that their name just makes them look like some evil clone but in reality they are much more than just a clone.

Xavi looks as they hear Grian coming back. Grian is noticeably a bit pale. He hands the glass of water. Xavi gives a small nod and takes it, Xavi starts taking off their helmet not noticing how much Grian is freaking out about it.

"Y-You.. Why are you taking your he-" Grian is lost for words when he sees how messed up Ex's face is, there are many scars but the one that is most noticeable is a huge X shape on Ex's left cheek. "What happened?" Grian placed a hand on the albino's cheek. He flinches and looks up at Grian with a startled expression. Grian doesn't take notice of the startled expression as he just noticed how white Ex's hair is. it fades to a red at the tips it's also very long and messy. Could the messy hair be from the void or was it before? Grian doesn't get a chance to ask as Ex responds to his spoken question.

"That is a long story." Grian takes notice on bad Ex's voice sounds without the helmet, it's somewhat heart breaking once you realize it would most likely sound really good if he didn't spend so much time in the void screaming in pain. 

Xavi moves Grian's hand off of their cheek. They take a sip of water while ignoring Grian staring at their scar's. "does Xisuma have scars like these as well" Grian half muttered under his breath. "He does." Xavi responds without hesitating. Grian jumps back in surprise. "You heard me!?" his eyes are wide with surprise. 

"Yeah. you weren't super quiet about it.." Xavi doesn't see the issue with any of this, while Grian just seems a bit freaked out. Xavi just shrugs it off.

Grian looks at communicator and gets worried

XisumaVoid: Everyone to the town hall, this is serious and we need to talk.

Grian looks at Ex "I need to go.. It will be suspicious if I don't" He shaking in fear that Ex will kill him or stop him from going. 

"Of course you are going.. Don't rat me out to anyone, if you do I will find a way to ruin everything." They glared at him. Grian franticly nods and puts his hands up in surrender. 

"I'm not going to rat you out. That would defeat my purpose for saving you" he sends a message in the hermit chat. 

Grian: On my way!

Grian checks his elytra incase he needs to change it but his elytra is good on durability. He gives a small wave to Ex before flying off to the meeting that Xisuma called. Xavi watches the small hermit fly away. 

Xavi puts their helmet back on and took a moment to consider what happened with Grian. "Wait.. Does X not take his helmet in front of his friends? Does he not trust them?" Xavi pounders on what could cause their brother to not show his face.

~~With the Hermits. At town hall.~~

Grian lands at the town hall to see a few others just landing in or already in the town hall. He walks into the town hall and takes a seat while looking at the others, he lets out a yelp in surprise when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him. Grian looks up to see who has trapped him in their arms but the by the look of the clothes being a suit he has his suspicions. Grian notices the so recognizable black mustache hermit. 

"Hey Mumbo!" Grian chirped. He smiles brightly up at the suit wearing hermit.

"Hey Grian. How are you feeling right now?" Asked the mustached hermit. While looking at him with worry in his eye's.

Grian nods. "I'm good. You just startled me" he smiles up at him. Both hermits are unaware of one of their friends watching them. 

Iskall smiles as they watch their two friends chat about how they are doing. They walk over to their friends. "BOO!" They raise their voice loud enough that it startles more than just Mumbo and Grian, Stress was spooked and clung onto Cleo's arm. Ren jumped in surprise and let a small growl. Doc took out his trident. Everyone else wasn't as spooked but they did turn their heads towards Iskall.

Iskall gives a sheepish smile as they get stared at. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle everyone"

Xisuma looks around the room to check if everyone is there, once he is sure everyone is there he starts speaking. "due to EvilXisuma joining I want everyone to have their most dangerous items put away in a Ender chest or kept in their inventories. It's going to be dangerous for awhile as I cannot ban anyone without seeing them."


End file.
